


Lena Luthor's Past Life

by Arufa_DaAren



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Lena Luthor Has a Secret, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, villains in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arufa_DaAren/pseuds/Arufa_DaAren
Summary: She was retired, had been for a long time. But when her old boss gets overwhelmed, she reluctantly steps up to the plate; with help from a new ally





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No, I have not abandoned The Classy Woman's Kryptonite; this just popped into my head :-)

 

> _Lena,_
> 
> _I know you said you wanted nothing to do with all my drama, but I desperately need your help_
> 
> _Eddie and Jay have teamed-up to make everything difficult. Dick's got his hands full with his Scarecrow project. Barbara's dealing with that Two-Faced guy, we all know I don't like; and Damien is currently acting like I'm the Bane of his existence._
> 
> _In the meantime, my Harley has gone missing, and the Poison Ivy is trying to take over my backyard._
> 
> _Please, if there is anything I can do to convince you to help me sort this mess of a family out, just say the word. For the first time in my life, I feel completely overwhelmed._
> 
> _You could bring along that cute blonde reporter you don't shut-up about, too? Like a little holiday; maybe you can even pull-together the guts to finally ask her out._
> 
> _Please, please, come back and help, just for a little while_
> 
> _Bruce_

She rested the letter down on her desk, closing her eyes as she tried her hardest not to simply shred the thing with her bare hands. 

She was retired.  _Retired_. That meant that there should be no more of this; no more coming to the aid of her struggling former boss. But he had asked - begged, even - for her help. He'd even mentioned Kara; which was irksome, at best. Asking her was bad enough, but asking the blonde as well? He must really be desperate. 

And that's what led her to pick up her phone, sending the bubbly reporter a text about brunch; if she was going to help Bruce, it would be with her best friend at her side. Even if she had to bribe her with potstickers. 

* * *

Noonan's was busy, as usual, and the CEO was glad of the fact that Kara seemed capable of always finding a table. The blonde waved at her from the booth in the back corner, smiling happily as she watched the brunette move through the crowd. 

"Hey, Lena! I'm so glad I get to have brunch with you!" she gushed, as Lena settled into her side of the booth

"Of course, who would I have brunch with, if not my best friend?" Kara smiled wide.

"Mmm, but it's kinda short-notice"

"I hope I'm not taking you away from anything?" Kara shook her head

"Nah, I was hungry anyway. And I meant that you usually you ask me at least the day before. Is everything ok?" Kara's brow crinkled with worry, and warmed Lena's heart

"Everything's fine, Kara. I actually wanted to ask you something?" Kara leaned forward; worry forgotten in place of answering her best friend's query.

"Well, I need to have a chat with Supergirl. There's an issue I need to deal with out-of-town, and I may actually need her help with it. It shouldn't take more than a week, but having her there would put my mind at ease. Could you ask her if she's free, say, tonight at midnight? I'll meet her on the roof of L-Corp"

"Of course! Are you ok, though? There's nothing I need to worry about? No one's trying to kill you again, are they?" Lena smiled at the blonde's protectiveness

"Everything's fine, Kara. And I'm trying to avoid people killing me, it's sort of why I want her there." She shrugged. It was a blatant lie, but she'd had enough experience with lying, that she knew her heart-rate had maintained its steady beat; and the blonde wouldn't see her falsehood.

"Ok, well, as long as you're ok. I'll see if she can spare the time" 

"That would be wonderful" The pair tapered off into less serious conversation; Kara regaling the CEO with anecdotes from the most recent game-night, as Lena basked in the sunny glow of her best friend's smile. Maybe Bruce was right; maybe she would finally ask the blonde out. 

* * *

11:45pm saw Lena on L-Corp's rooftop, looking out at the city as she waited for Supergirl's arrival. She was wearing her suit, the one she'd hung-up when she retired to take-over her brother's company; it seemed easier to get the reveal out of the way sooner, rather than later.

She pondered her past life, where this suit had been a symbol of pride and strength for her; where it had been her freedom. She'd never felt more shackled than in her CEO persona, never felt more alone or more burdened. If it weren't for Kara, she likely would've drowned in her loneliness by now.

The sound of a cape flapping in the breeze pulled her out of her reverie; and she turned to face the source of the noise; finding a gobsmacked Supergirl floating to her right. The hero swallowed harshly, before pitching to her right, creating an arc around the CEO as she took in the woman's outfit. Finally, after several tense minutes passed, she spoke

"Y-you're...you're Batgirl..."


	2. Chapter 2

"The original, and still the best" Supergirl remained silent, staring wide-eyed at the other hero. Lena could practically see the gears moving in the blonde's mind, as she toyed with the cowl in her hands. She waited patiently for Kara to speak, watching the super for any signs of comprehension. Eventually, the blonde cracked a wide grin, bringing her hands to her face as she squealed. Lena raised an eyebrow

"Oh my Rao. You're Batgirl!  _The_ Batgirl! I'm so honored to meet you! My sister and I were huge fans of you in our teenage years! You were so young, but you put your life on the line to help others anyway; we loved you for that! You're the reason I always wanted to be a hero! Oh,  _oh!_ I'm friends with Batgirl! The  _original_ Batgirl!" Lena chuckled as she listened to the blonde ramble on. It was odd, to hear that she was Supergirl's inspiration; but she couldn't be more proud.

She had been very young, when she discovered that Bruce Wayne - an up-and-coming business mogul, that her father was mentoring - was Batman, and begged him to train her. Anything to get out of the god-awful Luthor Manor, while she was home from boarding school. After months of badgering him, he had finally relented, telling her father that he would take her as an intern at Wayne Enterprises, so that she could learn the ropes of business. She was only 17.

Little did her father know, she was training in combat, while helping Bruce put together the first ever Batgirl suit. When she was ready, she went out into the field, taking on frustrated villains who seemed hell-bent on world-domination; but only after removing her mask. To this day, no one had ever determined the identity of the first ever Batgirl, most assuming that it was Barbara Gordon, after she was revealed by the Joker during one of his televised stunts.

Barbara had huffed and moped like a 4 year-old when she'd been revealed, and flopped into Lena's lap to complain for several hours, when the retired brunette had visited the next day. Lena smiled at the memories, as Kara continued to gush about her favorite hero. 

"Supergirl..." She tried, hoping to drag the blonde out of her rant. She was unsuccessful

"Supergirl!" She tried a little louder, again unsuccessfully. Sighing, she decided to try the last option; which required nothing more than a whisper

"Kara..." The blonde went silent immediately, her mouth working as she tried to push out words of denial. Lena snickered

"Come here, you dunce. I called you out for a reason, y'know?" nodding slightly, the super floated over to the rooftop, landing softly and remaining still, as she tried to figure out exactly what was going on. Lena let her have a moment, waiting for the inevitable question that would come when the blonde realized she'd been caught.

"How did you know?"  _There it is_

"Kara, sweetheart, you put on a pair of glasses, and tie your hair up. It's not exactly the best disguise" She smirks, as she watches the other woman's face heat-up

"I...well...it works for Superman" she answers meekly, fiddling with the edge of her cape. Lena chuckles into her response

"And for the most part, it works for you, too. But you've saved me - as both Kara, and Supergirl - enough times for me to see all the similarities. So, I know you're Supergirl, you know I'm Batgirl; ready to talk business?" While she would love to tease the blonde further, the situation in Gotham was rather dire; they had to get to work sooner, rather than later.

From what she'd seen when looking into the situation; every member of the current Bat-brood was pinned-down by one arch-foe or another, leaving an apparently  _really_ pissed-off Poison Ivy to spread plants and pheromones across the city; enslaving the people, as she raged against whatever it was that had irritated her this time. 

Lena and Ivy had a history, though; and the brunette knew just how to wrangle the fickle villainess. As long as she could find the one thing that could turn the moody botanist into a content house-cat. Which was going to be the hard part of the mission. 

She handed Bruce's note to the blonde hero, who appeared to read it three times, brow furrowing further with each pass, before she finally sighed

"Lena, I have no idea what this means." Lena chuckled

"In layman's terms; Joker and The Riddler have teamed-up to keep Batman busy. Nightwing is currently pinned-down by Scarecrow, Batgirl by Two-Face; and Robin is trying to overcome Bane. Harley Quinn is MIA, Poison Ivy is angry, and there's no one to reign her in because they're all dealing with other lunatics. That's where we come in. We have to find Harley, and feed Ivy some Valium or something. You in?" She chose to breeze over the little comment the Bat had added, about her asking the blonde out. Kara seemed content to leave it, as she tilted her head

"Why do we need to find Harley? If she's missing, she's not causing any harm. Can't we just leave her and be thankful for the break?" 

"Because, while I'm not certain, it's most likely that Ivy's rage was caused by Harley's disappearance. We find Harley, Ivy will calm down. Simple" Lena shrugged

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because Ivy's in love with her. You wait until we put them in the same room; you'll never see a person go from unstable nut-job to teddy-bear so quick ever again." she grinned. Kara appeared to mull it over, before reaching down to yank her phone from her boot.

Moments later, she was talking to Alex about a mission with ' _the_ OBG' - Lena had heard the agent squeal, even from a distance - and that she'd be out of town for a while. Lena smiled, she'd repay the blonde with potstickers when they got back. The call ended quickly - Lena certain that she'd heard the badass DEO agent all-but beg for an autograph - and the super turned her focus back to her personal hero

"I'm in"


	3. Chapter 3

They were on their way to Gotham; Supergirl in the passenger seat, clearly trying her hardest not to push any buttons she shouldn't. Lena chuckled. 

After their meeting on the rooftop, she'd shooed the hero away to pack a bag, citing 'I might need Kara Danvers, as much as Supergirl; so go pack some cardies' as her reasoning. She'd given the hero an address to rendezvous at when she was ready, and waited patiently for the blonde to show up. When she did, the pitch of her squeal had nearly burst Lena's eardrums. 

"Oh Rao! That's the Batmobile! We're going in the Batmobile? Can I drive? Pretty please?" she'd asked, as she flitted around the vehicle. Lena smiled 

"It's one of the Batmobiles, yes. There are multiple versions of it, but this is the one _I_ built; so I got to take it when I left. And regarding you driving; not a chance, Supergirl. But you can ride shotgun. Just don't touch anything" The blonde pouted, but it was quickly followed up with a beaming grin; as she dumped her travel bag in the backseat, and slid into the passenger side. Lena rolled her eyes playfully as she slipped into the driver's side. 

After a few minutes driving - with an excitable Supergirl bouncing in the passenger seat - the blonde turned to her, and tilted her head slightly. Lena raised her eyebrow as she side-eyed the super

"Why aren't you wearing your mask?" she queried

"Well, no one can see through the windows, as they're essentially two-way mirrors; and I don't need to hide from you. Why?" 

"I wanted to see you in it" the blonde pouted

"You will, probably quite a bit. So don't fret" she grinned back as the super smiled happily. They spent the rest of the trip with Lena listening to stories of how Kara and Alex had often pretended to be the masked vigilante, when they played together in their teen years. Kara made sure to swear the brunette to secrecy, though; Alex would be embarrassed if anyone found out about it. Lena could imagine the hard-ass agent running around with a black bed sheet for a cape, and a store-bought plastic mask; the imagery made her laugh.

After several hours of driving, they finally reached Gotham; pulling into an underground car-park, that raised itself from the ground when Lena pressed a button. If Kara had been excited before, it was nothing compared to how buzzed she became as they walked through the darkened hall, which lead to Lena's safe-house. She deflated when the brunette opened the door

"This...doesn't seem very cave-y" Kara muttered, as she looked around the open-plan unit. Lena laughed

"I've never been one for brooding; that's Bruce's thing. I like my airy apartment much better" She responded, as she pulled her cape off. Kara continued to look around. 

The space wasn't much, it was almost Spartan in it's lack of furnishings. Two small couches rested atop a simple black rug in the center of the lounge area; a small four-seater dining table at the edge of the space, right next to the kitchen island. There were a few appliances scattered around, but otherwise, it was practically an empty room with a small kitchen. Kara pouted. Lena saw the look, and picked up the television remote, pressing a button near the bottom. 

The lights dimmed; as the small television against the wall receded into it, and a massive computer system raised itself from beneath the floor. At the other end of the room, what looked like a laboratory pushed out from behind the wall paneling, creating the perfect space to run evidence for cases. Kara gawked

"Better?" Lena chuckled, as she sauntered through a door to the right of the lab. Kara made to follow the CEO, but a quick pass with her x-ray vision revealed the woman changing, and she turned quickly towards the computer system, as her cheeks heated. When Lena returned to the room, Kara was sporting a deep blush, as she focused on the technology in front of her. Lena raised an eyebrow, unsure of the reasons behind the blonde's embarrassment. She cleared her throat, and the woman jumped slightly

"Don't touch anything, Kara. I haven't touched that thing in years, it needs to undergo some work before it's put to use again. Can I get you anything?" 

"Can I have tea, please?" 

"Sure, take a seat, we'll go over the plan" The blonde nodded as Lena headed to the kitchen. She returned with two cups of tea, and set them down in front of Kara, as she wandered off to find the items they would need to formulate a plan; namely, a map of Gotham, and several different coloured pens. When she returned, she spread the map out on the coffee table, and dumped the pens off to the side

"Alright. these are Harley's known hideouts" she began, as she circled several areas on the map in red

"These are the places we'll check first, with any luck, we'll find her in one of them. However, I doubt it. Ivy would've already checked the ones she knows, and she wouldn't be raging if she'd found her. So, we'll do a circuit to double-check, and if that fails, we'll try plan B." She picked up a green pen

"These are all the places the Joker tends to hide." She circled the next places

"With Harley's previous relationship with him, it's fairly likely she's holed-up in one of these places. Unfortunately, that doesn't bode well for her. Joker is an abusive asshole, and he somehow managed to go  _more_ nuts when she ended their relationship permanently, by beating the crap out of him during his last stay at Arkham Asylum.

It wouldn't surprise me if she's in quite a bit of trouble, which means we have to be quick about this. First thing in the morning, we'll be checking her hideouts, hopefully by afternoon, we'll be onto Joker's spots. If she's lucky, we'll be able to drag her out in one piece" Kara didn't miss the worry lacing the brunette's words

"You care about her, don't you?" Lena nodded slightly, as she sighed

"While she's stark-raving mad, both Harley and Ivy have the capacity to be wonderful, caring people. I've often hoped that they'd just settle down together, and leave the villain life behind. Unfortunately, Harley is attached to the Joker by extreme obsession, and she tends to frequently leave Ivy to return to him. It's during those times that Ivy usually starts acting up.

But this time is different; this time it's like she's got nothing to lose, and that makes her ten times more dangerous than she's ever been before. I just hope we're not too late to put an end to this." She trailed off, as she looked over the map on the coffee table. Kara rested a hand on the brunette's shoudler

"It'll be fine, we'll find her, and drag those two lovebirds back together; kicking and screaming if we have to" she smiled at the CEO. Lena smiled back, finding comfort in her friend's reassurance

"Should we split-up to check these places out? It'd be quicker" Lena shook her head

"Harley has a penchant for over-the-top booby traps, and I'm very much out of practice. So - as much as I hate to admit it - I might need your help to pull me out of a trap of some kind." she admitted, her cheeks warming slightly with embarrassment. Kara laughed in response.

"No worries, I'll be there. But...um...can we get something to eat? I'm starved" It was Lena's turn to giggle at her friend's expense, and she nodded as she went to collect several take-out menus from the kitchen. 

They talked about Lena's time as Batgirl, as they worked through the horrendous amount of food Kara had requested. Kara asked every question she could think of, and Lena was surprised by the sheer amount of knowledge the blonde seemed to have about her past life as a hero. She still answered every question with a smile

When it came time for bed, the pair awkwardly shuffled around the bedroom - Lena had no need for more than one room, so she hadn't worried about it before - as they got ready to sleep. It wasn't the first time they'd shared a bed, but Lena was hyper-aware of the fact that Kara had read Bruce's letter, and as such, likely knew about her crush. Kara herself was on edge, and Lena interpreted it as awkwardness caused by knowing about that crush. She sighed as she slipped into the tiny en-suite to brush her teeth

The open door meant that Kara could enter too, if need be, and it was the only reason she heard the blonde softly call her name. She hummed to let the super know she'd heard her

"That letter, from Bruce, it...uh...it mentioned that you talk about me, a lot" she tried, and Lena saw the woman idly pick at the bedsheet

"Hmm, I don't know about that. But, you're my best friend, so everything I do that isn't work related usually involves you. Maybe it just seems that way because I have no one else to talk about?" She tried, as she spread a line of toothpaste along her brush, before shoving it in her mouth. 

"And that whole 'finally ask her out' bit?" Lena continued to brush her teeth to buy time, before spitting the foamy mess into the sink

"It was likely the most innocent way he could think of to merit you coming along, Kara. Don't look too deeply into it" She hated lying to the blonde, but she didn't want to lose her because of some ridiculous crush

"Oh..." the blonde finally responded, and Lena didn't miss the note of disappointment in the woman's tone. She turned to look at her friend, whose head was now hanging, as her face appeared to be marred by sadness. Lena wondered if maybe she'd misread the situation, and had just ruined a chance with the blonde. She sighed, as she placed her toothbrush back into its cup on the edge of the sink.

She ambled over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it, as she tried to gain the courage to simply ask the blonde about her sudden sadness. Failing to do so, she went for the safer option

"Get some sleep, Kara. We have a big day tomorrow, you'll need your rest" She slipped under the blanket, twisting to turn the bedside lamp off, as she prepared herself for a sleepless night. She knew she'd be kept awake by that sad expression her best friend wore, but she couldn't have Kara out of focus tomorrow. She felt the blonde shift behind her, and curl under the blanket; for the first time ever, she opted not to wrap an arm around the brunette. Lena felt her heart break just slightly


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, guys! I've got so many projects going on right now, I have barely any time to think! Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner than this one

The somber end to the previous night ensured that Lena was awake early, cooking the blonde a feast in the hopes of lightening her fellow hero’s mood. Kara shuffled out of the bedroom mere moments before the breakfast spread was complete, and Lena was sure to have a steaming cup of coffee in front of the super only seconds after she’d slumped onto a dining chair.

Kara mumbled her thanks around a yawn, and Lena chuckled. She set a grand total of five stacked plates in front of her friend, watching as the woman’s sleep ridden eyes widened into gleeful hunger. She watched for a moment, as Kara dug into her mountains of food; she’d be happy to do this every day for the rest of her life. She sighed as she turned to her own meal. Kara seemed to notice, but opted not to ask about it. 

Breakfast passed without a word between the two heroes, and Lena couldn’t decide if the silence was amicable, or incredibly awkward. 

Morning rituals were completed, and the pair pulled on their suits to initiate the first part of their plan. Climbing into Lena's Batmobile, they headed deeper into Gotham city to start their search for Harley Quinn. 

As they drove, the sheer destruction caused by Poison Ivy was visible wherever they turned; building's were engulfed by vines, zombie-like people could be found tearing vehicles and homes apart in their pheromone-induced haze. Lena shook her head. Ivy was bordering on being a lost cause. 

Supergirl seemed worried, eyes darting everywhere as they drove slowly through the streets. Lena softly asked the super if she was ok, and was met with a silent nod. It had not escaped her notice that the blonde hadn't even looked at her since last night, either. She sighed again, as she took a left to reach the first safehouse on the list.

Upon entering the property, it was clear that no one had been on the premises in quite some time. Lena wanted to be sure, though, and walked a little further into the run-down cottage. There were rats skittering across the moldy and broken floorboards, and Lena jumped slightly when she spotted a cockroach dart behind a frame on the wall. Dusty spiderwebs hung low from the ceiling, as the floor creaked ominously beneath her steps.

She was a split-second too late to move, when one of the floorboards gave way, and she found herself on her back in the basement, as debris fell around her. She heard Kara calling her name in worry, and laughed hollowly.  _At least she's talking to me_

She took a moment to look around, as she sat up and pushed a few chunks of rotten wood aside. There were several Joker-esque trap gags around, likely memento's only Harley would ever meaning in; as well as several paintings and artifacts that had been stolen over the years, and never found. She made a mental note to alert Commissioner Gordon to the cache's whereabouts. 

Kara soon floated down through the hole Lena's fall had created in the floor, and was at the brunette's side seconds later. She looked the veteran hero over, before pulling her into a bruising hug. 

"Don't you ever do that again! I was so scared you'd get hurt!" Lena laughed, but there was no joy in it

"I'm Batgirl, Kara; I investigate. It's my job. Now come on, she's not here, and we have other places to check" she knew she was being cold to the blonde, but truth be told; she was kinda pissed-off about the woman's behavior. Especially when she had the audacity to act all worried, when she hadn't even looked at Lena since the previous night. She sighed, as she trudged towards the clearly rickety staircase. Kara hung her head, and followed closely; prepared for if a step gave way beneath her idol

There were no further incidents, as they made their way through the list of known Harley hideouts; Lena managing to spot and deconstruct the traps the perky villain was so fond of. Neither hero had spoken a word since the first house, and Lena was becoming more irritated as the day wore on. She was honestly beginning to question her reasoning for bringing the blonde along in the first place. 

The mood passed when they took a break, Lena finding the super crying in the passenger seat of the Batmobile, when she returned with a light lunch. She quickly shoved the food onto the dash, pulling Kara into her arms moments later. She whispered soft words and apologies to the blonde, as she rocked them gently back and forth,

"Wh-why aren't you talking to me?" Kara asked, and Lena stilled

"Well...you weren't talking to me, so I figured you were angry or something. Why weren't you talking to me?" She pulled back, just enough to look into the super's eyes. Kara blinked, as her brow furrowed

"You weren't talking to me, so I figured _you_ were angry or something...are...are we dumb?" Lena chuckled.

"Yes, yes we are. But that's ok. I'm sorry I got a bit snappy with you earlier, I was grumpy that you wouldn't even look at me..." Kara seemed to soften

"I'm sorry. It's just that...what you said last nigh-iiiitttt!" her words broke off into a squeal, as the Batmobile was lifted off the ground. The heroes watched helplessly, as vines wrapped tightly around the vehicle; metal groaning under the pressure. Moments later, the doors were ripped open by the plants; and each woman was wrapped tightly, as they were yanked from their seats, and raised further into the air

The vines pulled them up further, before stopping in front of what appeared to be a mass of creeping plants, shifting and squirming against itself; like a pit of mating snakes. As they watched, the vines began to part, revealing none other than Poison Ivy, sat atop a throne of thorny tendrils. 

"Well, well, well. Look who came back to town. So good to see you, baby Bat." She sneered, as she turned to Kara

"And lookie here, you've brought along a friend. How lovely. For my carnivorous plants, at least." Lena saw Supergirl's eyes begin to glow, and squirmed against the tightly wound vines

"Supergirl! No!" Kara's brow furrowed, as she eased back her laser-vision. Lena breathed a sigh of relief, as she turned to face the green-skinned villainess

"Ivy, we're going to find her. I promise. That's why we're here" She began to explain, feeling the tendrils wrapped around her loosen slightly, as green eyes widened momentarily

"You just need to let us go, so we can keep looking. Trust me, Ivy, we'll find her" She poured as much conviction and sincerity into her words as she could; which wasn't hard, considering it was the truth anyway. 

"And why should I trust you?"

"C'mon, Ivy, when have I ever let anyone down?" She knew she'd pulled-off the easy-going Batgirl persona when she saw Kara grin in her periphery. Ivy glanced at the blonde, before turning her attention back to the 'baby Bat'

"We'll see. Catch, Supergirl" she teased, as the vines flung the pair in opposite directions. Lena tried to find a hold for her grappling gun, but the buildings were in such disarray that she didn't have much to go on. She huffed a sigh of relief when Kara caught up to her, pulling the brunette close to her chest as she breathed out 'gotcha'.

Supergirl set the pair down on what was left of a crumbling rooftop, and Lena turned just in time to see the Batmobile flying towards them. Kara was onto it, though; catching the vehicle with ease, before floating it down to the ground below. She hovered back up to Lena, and settled just in front of the brunette

"Well, that was uncalled for. Are you ok?" Lena chuckled

"Yeah, little shaken though. I'll be fine. Not the first time she's thrown me around" she shrugged. Kara seemed mildly annoyed by the revelation, but bit her tongue. She opened her arms to the veteran hero, giggling when the CEO rolled her eyes, but settled into the hold regardless. Moments later, they were back on the ground, Lena surveying the damage to the Batmobile, as Kara kept watch for vines and pheromone zombies. Lena finally sighed

"Well, she'll need some work, but she's still drive-able. Hop in, we'll get started on Joker's hideouts next. Kara quirked an eyebrow, as she slid into her seat. Lena mirrored the move when she turned to the blonde

"She? The Batmobile's a girl?" Lena chuckled

"It's a car, Supergirl. It doesn't have a gender. I think I just got used to Bruce calling all his cars 'she', it kinda stuck. Now, back to work?" Kara smiled as she nodded. They began the trip to Joker's first hideout, and Lena noticed the blonde looking at her, while sporting a happy smile. She asked what was up, and the super blushed slightly.

"I like the cowl. Or...I think I like knowing who's under it, more than the cowl itself" she ducked her head as she explained. For some reason, Lena's mind immediately rewound to the moments before Ivy so rudely interrupted. The super was going to tell her something, something about last night. She was going to ask, but they pulled-up in front of the first place before she got the chance

The warehouse was run-down, panels falling away from the frame of the building, as sheets of insulation peeled away from their place. Lena turned to Kara, nodding slightly as a signal to go in. When she received the same nod in return, they made their way inside. The building was completely devoid of life, only containing more souvenirs from previous plans Joker had used. They left after a quick walkthrough; Lena deciding that Harley may be unconscious, or even dead, hence the eerie silence. She was relieved when the blonde was no where to be found

The same occurred at the next three stops, each building containing nothing more than trinkets and tangible memories. When they reached the next building, Lena had a bad feeling before she'd even exited the Batmobile. Kara seemed edgy, too; and that only served to make her more nervous.

"I know I haven't asked for it before, but I have a terrible feeling about this. Any chance you could x-ray vision this one?" Kara nodded, as she squinted at the building. 

“There’s a person in there; looks to be female, injured and chained up. But there’s also a lot of wires around the place, one’s even attached to the door handle. I'm calling trap, possibly explosive.” She blinked as she turned back to her friend.

”How the hell do we get her out?” Lena’s brow furrowed, as she contemplated their next move. Opening that door may set-off unknown traps, killing the hostage, and likely herself. She couldn’t see where all the wires were, if only she could...

”Fly me up to the roof, I have a plan” said, as she stepped up to the slightly confused alien. Kara didn’t hesitate, though, and moments later, they were atop the building. Lena asked to be lead to where the hostage was strung-up, and Kara obliged, pointing down to the spot below them. 

“Apart from whatever she’s tied with, are there any wires or cables around her?” Supergirl squinted down at the roof, before shaking her head.

”Alright, we need to be really careful about this. I want you to laser a small section on either side of her, just enough to get your hands around the chunk. Once you’ve got a good grip, laser a circle around her, to connect the hand-holds. Then, I want you to lift the hunk of roof out, and fly straight up to pull her out. I’ll untie her, while you hold her steady. If we’re lucky, we won’t set anything off” Kara nodded, and quickly set to work. 

She pulled the slab of roofing away, rising slowly to avoid injuring the woman further. Lena was at the woman’s side immediately, using the edge of a Batarang to cut away the layers of thick rope. The woman was clearly in trouble, her breathing was shallow, and her heartbeat barely present. Lena worked quickly, positioning herself to catch the villainess when the ropes finally gave way. Both heroes breathed a sigh of relief, when the hostage grunted at the slight impact. Lena laid the woman down, checking her over carefully, as Kara stood close by. 

“Is that her?” Lena nodded. 

“I’ve only ever seen her in the full-body jester suit, but she’s really pretty. Is she gonna be ok?” Lena tried not to bristle in jealousy at her friend’s observation of Harley’s looks, but she couldn’t help the grimace that momentarily marred her features. 

“She’ll be ok, she’s tough. But we need to get her back home; she has all sorts of wounds that’ll need stitches. I’d take her to hospital, but they’ll send her straight to Arkham; and we won’t be able to wrangle Ivy, if that happens. Can you get her down to the Batmobile? I'll find my own way down” Kara reluctantly nodded, as she gently took the villainess in her arms, and floated towards the vehicle. 

Not even an hour later, the trio were back at Lena's unit; Kara sitting on the coffee table, with Lena looming over a prone Harley Quinn, who was laid out on a couch. The brunette worked at meticulously cleaning every wound, removing shrapnel and dirt as best she could. Kara watched in fascination

"Do...are you trained, for that?" Lena nodded, as she pulled a hunk of twisted bullet from the villain's abdomen.

"Batman made sure of it. All of his brood are trained in military-grade medical operations, it comes in handy when we've got an injured civilian with us" Lena didn't see it, but she was sure the blonde nodded. 

It took a grand total of 237 stitches, and several hours, to get the villainess stable enough for Lena to be satisfied; and she slumped against Kara's leg when she was finally done. The blonde just carded her hands through dark locks, unsure of how to help her friend relax. After a few minutes winding down, Lena roused herself, muttering about needing a dozen showers, as she shuffled off to the bathroom.

Kara sat vigil by Harley's side, determined not to let the woman wake alone. She looked the villainess over, taking in as much detail as she could, desperate to know why the woman held a soft spot in Lena's heart. But nothing stood out. She sighed. 

Lena returned to the room several minutes later, still wearing her suit, despite her wet hair proving she'd definitely showered. Kara raised an eyebrow, as she gestured vaguely to the outfit.

"As long as she's here, she can't see us in anything but our uniforms. She can't hear our names, either. She may be a big softie underneath, but she's still a villain; she won't hesitate to use our identities against us, if need be" Lena shrugged, and Kara nodded, as she turned back to the villain. Lena moved to her side, resting a hand on her shoulder

"Go take a shower, Supergirl. It'll make you feel better. I've got Harley" Kara nodded again, as she smiled up at her friend. Lena took the blonde's previous position, looking Harley over before dropping her head into her hands. Joker had gone way overboard this time, and it'll be lucky if he survives Ivy's wrath. Lena's not so sure she'd willingly hold the red-head back. She's even less sure that she wouldn't jump in and beat him to a bloody pulp herself. She sighed

As if the whole situation weren't wearing her down enough, her mind chose to drift to her earlier conversation with Kara. What was the blonde going to say? It was about last night, but what was it?

"Ya bangin' her yet?" came a pained voice from the couch before her. 

"Harley! Thank god you're alright! I didn't expect you to wake so soon" The villain chuckled, before wincing in pain.

"Yeah, well, I'm a tough cookie. A few bullets won't keep me down fer long" Her baby blue eyes finally opened, and locked onto Lena's

"Ya didn't answer me, baby Bat. Ya bangin' her, or what?" Lena blushed.

"It's not like that, Harley. We're friends.  _Just_ friends" the blonde chuckled again

"Yeeaahh, riight." she smiled slyly, before her eyes drooped closed again. Lena breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want there to be more tension between her and Kara; the day's misunderstanding had been rough enough. There was no doubt in her mind that if the super heard any more, there'd be embarrassment and awkwardness all 'round.

As it stood, the Kryptonian stomped into the room, passing Lena and her charge by, as she went to the kitchen. She made an inordinate amount of racket in there, too; before stomping her way back to the bedroom - steaming mug in hand - and slamming the door shut.

Lena had never been so confused in her life. She raised herself from the couch, giving Harley's form a cursory glance, before she made her way to the bedroom. Kara appeared to be sulking, as she nursed her beverage while scowling at a wall. Lena was at a loss. She took a few uneasy steps towards the bed, before slumping down onto it, careful not to spill Kara's drink

"Ok, now I  _know_ you're mad; I just don't know why?" She ventured quietly, hoping for some clarity from the super. Instead, Kara sculled her drink, and rolled over in a huff, without saying a word. Lena was speechless. She blinked several times, before she sighed. Deciding it was best not to push the grumpy blonde, she collected a pillow and a spare blanket from the wardrobe, and headed out to the lounge. 

* * *

The atmosphere was tense the next morning; Kara staunchly refusing to be within 5 feet of a confused and saddened Lena, and a particularly mischievous looking Harley Quinn, bouncing her eyes from one hero to another; just waiting for one of them to snap. Lena finally huffed, and pulled up a chair next to the villainess, opting to just sit and wait it out. She watched from the corner of her eye, as Harley's eyes twinkled with deviousness, before the villainess leaned into the hero, and rested a head on her shoulder

"I really did miss ya', baby Bat." She started, as she turned to wrap Lena in an embrace. 

"I'm so glad you're home. You r'member all those long, late nights? How you'd always find me, and we'd dance until dawn?" Lena was perplexed, even more so when Kara's mug suddenly exploded into pieces, and she stormed off back to the bedroom

"Harley, what the hell are you doing?"

"Helpin' out. Seems you and the super-babe are havin' some troubles, I figured if I make her jealous, she might do that whole 'fightin' for the one ya love' thing." Harley shrugged, as she turned back to the bowl of cereal she'd forgotten while watching the heroes

"Harley, it's not li..."

"Bullshit. I'm callin' bullshit, baby Bat. She wasn't pissed when she went to shower last night, she was pissed when she came out;  _after_ you pulled the ol' 'just friends' card. She's into you, and I can tell you're into her. So why're ya here gabbin' t'me, when you could be gettin' the girl? Go! Scoot!" Lena moved as she tried to avoid Harley's pushy hands. She stood for a moment, replaying the last few days in her mind, as she tried to determine the reason for the blonde's anger. She was pretty sure Harley was wrong, but she couldn't think of any other reason for the super's mood. 

She finally made the decision to follow her friend, ignoring the smug grin on Harley's features. She knocked, but there was no answer. She tried again, just to be safe; still nothing. Upon opening the door, she found no sign of her friend; just the window hanging open. She turned to the spot where Kara's suitcase had rested, only to find it gone. Her heart dropped into her stomach. 

"I hear no screaming, of the angry  _or_ the sexy ki..." Harley stopped, as she reached the door

"She's gone, isn't she?" Lena could only nod, as tears began streaming down her face

 


	5. Chapter 5

Kara flew through the unfamiliar city, intent on getting home; where she could grieve her loss. 

She’d only discovered it recently, her feelings for the CEO, but that didn’t mean the rejection was any less painful. 

Lena had quickly become a huge part of her heart; so massive that when she realized the magnitude of her own feelings, she was almost convinced that the cheeky, flirtatious, beautiful, sweet, kind woman she’d fallen for had been made especially for her. That the universe kept her in the Phantom Zone all that time, just to perfect the incredible being that was Lena Luthor. 

But Lena clearly didn’t feel the same. Not if she was so adamant that they were  _just_ friends, while flirting with a villain

She cried, as she made towards the city limits, the urge to turn back and snuggle into Lena’s arms, despite their clear difference in feelings almost overwhelming her. She was nearly there, when something wrapped around her leg, and harshly dragged her back to earth with a resounding thud. 

When she opened her eyes Poison Ivy stood before her, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. Kara knew how it looked - like she was backing out of the promise Lena had made to find Harley - so she huffed out a sigh, and made to reassure the villainess

”We already found her, she’s battered and bruised but apparently perfectly capable of flirting...” she seethed, well aware that her jealousy was nearly palpable. Ivy’s eyebrow raised further, although she had broken out into a surprisingly warm smile at the mention of Harley being safe

”And that bothers you?”

”When it’s Batgirl she’s flirting with...” she’d whispered it, wanting to vent, while not necessarily wanting anyone to hear it. Ivy laughed wholeheartedly. Kara was confused

“While I agree that Batgirl is a beautiful woman, I can assure you, Harley would never genuinely flirt with her” 

“What, Batgirl’s not good enough for your precious little psychopath?” Ivy continued to laugh

“It’s not that. Not at all. See, Harley is smart, so very smart, even though she acts a fool. She was a practicing psychiatrist, once upon a time. Which means she’s fantastic at reading people. 

There’s no doubt in my mind, that she picked up on your feelings immediately - it’s not hard, believe me, you two are hardly subtle - no doubt she saw the same feelings in Batgirl, and it would’ve taken her only moments to formulate a plan to get you together. Unfortunately, Harley’s big, romantic plans usually involve making one person jealous enough to make a move. Which quite often achieves the opposite of what she’s intending. I can assure you, there’s nothing in it for her. 

She’s a romantic at heart, my Harley. It’s one of the reasons I love her.” The villainess shrugged, as the gears started turning in Kara’s mind, when she thought about it, Lena had never flirted back; in fact, she looked almost affronted by the behavior. 

"You, you think Batgirl has feelings for me?" Ivy chuckled

"Supergirl, I've known the baby Bat for many years now. Even on opposing sides of the law, you get to know a person pretty well when you've been engaged in hand-to-hand combat as many times as she and I have been.  _Never_ have I seen her look at someone the way she looks at you. And that's from seeing you two in the same place  _one_ time. She's into you, you're into her, Harley's bad at helping. There's just two questions to ask..."

Hanging her head, Kara sighed as she realized that the villainess may be right. She’d screwed up. She felt the botanical villain take a seat next to her, and wondered if the woman might not be so bad after all. 

“Do you love her?” Kara nodded, as she felt a single tear fall. 

“Then tell me, Supergirl, what the hell are you doing here, when you could be getting the girl?”

* * *

Lena was numb. She felt hollow, empty as she tried to reconcile the idea of her life without Kara in it. She couldn’t do it. She sat on the edge of her bed, curled around the pillow Kara had used just the night before, crying as Harley rubbed her back, and cooed soft reassurances to her. 

A knock on the door went unheard by the brunette, as did the answering grumble from the blonde attempting to comfort her. A second knock, a little louder, also went unnoticed by the hero, but this time, Harley got up to answer it. 

Swinging the door open, she was met with a pathetic looking superhero, with her head hung low, and tears in her eyes

”You got alotta nerve, Supe...Red?” 

"Hello, love" Ivy smiled, as she reached a hand to cup the perky villainess' face. Harley practically melted into the touch, before jumping into the redhead's arms and peppering greenish skin with kisses

"I missed ya, Red!" the blonde giggled, as she snuggled into Ivy's hair

"I missed you too, love. I really did." There were several sweet moments of tenderness between the two, as Supergirl stood awkwardly to the side, before Harley seemed to remember what she was doing. She clamboured out of Ivy's grip, and poked a finger into the Super's chest

"You got alotta nerve, coming back here like this..." She began, Ivy's hand coming to rest on her shoulder before she could continue

"Harley, sweetheart. Your attempt to 'help' is what made her leave in the first place. How many times have I told you that making one party jealous, does  _not_ always result in a romantic outcome?" Ivy chided gently, as Harley appeared to become sheepish. She glanced up at the hero, before she spoke again

"She loves you, ya know? Can see it a mile a away. Same goes for you with her. I just thought I could help you guys get your act together already! 'Nuff sexual tension there to feed a nympho for eternity!" Ivy chuckled behind the blonde villain.

"So I figured, y'know, if I flirted with her a little, you'd get all jealous and 'fight-for-your-love-y'. Clearly, that's not what happened. Sorry" she rubbed at the back of her neck, as Supergirl huffed out a laugh. 

"But even still, baby Bat has a soft spot in mine and Red's hearts, coz she's more interested in gettin' us to settle down together, than she is in lockin' us up. So if you hurt her; us, and half the other Gotham villains, will come down on you like a ton'a bricks. Got it, Supes?" Kara nodded with a giggle, as Ivy chuckled behind Harley

"Got it, Harley. I promise I'll take care of her. Can i, can I go in now?" Harley seemed to mull it over for a moment, before she grinned and nodded.

"I think this one would like to...have a few words...with mistah J, so we'll go see to that, I think. Don't worry Supes, we'll get a little clean-up done on th' way, so you two lovebirds can have some 'quality time' together" she winked, as Ivy rolled her eyes and began dragging her away; mouthing 'thank you' over her shoulder as they wandered off down the hall. Kara chuckled, as she turned to face Lena's apartment


End file.
